At First Glance
by holytriangulareyebrowsbatman
Summary: Snape's first encounter with Lily. From his POV.  My first story :


At First Glance

I peek out from the bushes hiding me. There they are. The two sisters. The same ones I watch every day. To be honest, it's the younger red-headed one I like watching. _Lily_, I think her name is. They're both swinging. The older one is a bit cautious, careful not to go too high or too fast. Lily, on the other hand, is the opposite. There is sheer delight in her face as she whizzes upwards, reaching out to grab a handful of the fluttering leaves from a tree. She laughs and throws her head back. As the sun catches her beautiful hair, it seems to be on fire. It looked so real that for a second I was actually alarmed. I watched as she gained height and prepared to launch herself into the air.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked her sister. But Lily didn't listen. She flew through the air, laughing as she landed too lightly for someone who had been as high up as her. Considering how long it took for her to fall, anyone would have thought she was levitating. But that's just how graceful my Lily is.

"Mummy told you not to," says her sister, disapproving, as she carefully gets off the swing. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," giggles the reckless Lily. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

The sister glances around, wary of any onlookers. I crouch down, hoping she won't see me. She doesn't. But Lily comes toward my bush and I hold my breath as she bends down to pick up a fallen flower. Her sister, curious yet disapproving, comes closer. I have a clear view, so I can see what makes her gasp. When Lily holds out her palm, the petals start to open and close. I knew it. I've known for some time now, what she is. I just needed to make sure.

"Stop it!" Lily's sister screams.

"It's not hurting you," Lily argues, but obeyes.

"It's not right," says the older girl. "How do you do it?"

Before I knew it, I had jumped out of the bushes, saying, "It's obvious isn't it?" I startle both the girls and the older one actually runs back to the swings. But I have to get this off my chest. I have to tell Lily. But I freeze where I am, unable to say another word. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What's obvious?" she finally says.

This is it. I finally have the chance. Now she'll know, and I'll have someone just like me. I'll have Lily.

"I know what you are," I whisper, after glancing at the sister near the swings.

Obviously confused, Lily replies. "What do you mean?"

"You're… you're a witch". I say. I'd been hoping for a better response than the one she gave. Any response would have been better. But for some reason, she feels I have offended her and she stalks off after saying "_That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

"No!" I yell, running after her. I can't lose this opportunity. I finally had the courage to say something, and I won't let her simply walk away. Both the sisters are holding onto a pole, looking disgusted by me. "You _are_. You _are _a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Lily's sister's laugh is cruel as she says "Wizard! _I_ know who _you _are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she snobbishly explains to Lily. "Why have you been spying on us?"

Well, this is certainly an embarrassment. Unsure how to respond, I say, "Haven't been spying". And I use the same tone she used on me to say, "Wouldn't spy on _you _anyway. _You're _ a Muggle".

I obviously succeeded in offending her even though she definitely had no clue as to what a Muggle was.

"Lily, come one, we're leaving!" she says angrily. I look at Lily expectantly, but she just glares and walks away.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I expected Lily to stay, to ask me what a Muggle was and to ask me questions about witches and wizards. I had planned it all out in my head; her sister would stomp away, leaving Lily and I to talk for hours, maybe until the sun went down. She'd become my friend once I explained everything. And we'd both go to Hogwarts arm in arm.

I stand there, watching them leave. Lily doesn't even glance back once. But I don't look away. I haven't lost hope. I _will _talk to her again. I _will _befriend her. The very next chance I get, and I won't mess it up. I can't.


End file.
